


Бессонница

by whisky_soda



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: "Бессонница?" — вежливо поинтересовался Хан, с мерзким режущим скрипом подтаскивая табуретку к столу. Внимательно наблюдая за ним, Агент ничего не ответил, но Хан все равно понимающе ему кивнул. Он открыл первую страницу Конвенции: "Злодей имеет право быть злодеем".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Espionage на ФБ-2016  
> 27.08.2016  
> Беты: Charles Darkholme, H.G. Wells

— Сэр, — нерешительно окликнул младший помощник.

— М-м-м? — Хан постучал по заглохшей кофемашине. По коридору прокатилось эхо щелчков — отключались дополнительные системы. База переходила на ночной режим.

— Мне бы какие-нибудь сверхурочные, сэр, — решительно произнес младший помощник. Хан вскинул бровь, обернулся, с интересом разглядывая начавшего отращивать усы подчиненного, — ох уж эта мода на индивидуальность.

— Понимаете, моя жена ждет второго. Вы не подумайте, сэр. У вас хорошая зарплата. Подарки на Рождество. Но чуть-чуть… — Помощник пожал плечами и замялся.

— Напиши заявление на матпомощь. — Хан потер переносицу. — Теперь это можно. — Он с тоской осмотрел новенький книжный стеллаж, уже успевший забиться одинаковыми толстыми серыми папками с распоряжениями, приказами, правилами, директивами, актами и пояснениями ко всем им. На днях обещали завезти последнюю копию Правил внутреннего трудового распорядка и парочку кандидатов для организации кадрового отдела. Жизнь менялась.

— Спасибо, сэр! — Младший помощник радостно отдал честь, вытянулся по стойке смирно, а через секунду исчез — торопился домой. И Хан не успел напомнить ему о новом распоряжении: носить бейдж с именем. А ведь раньше они все звались просто «Игорь».

Подхватив чашечку кофе и новую толстую папку, Хан устроился в главном кресле цвета испуганной мыши: эта модель вращалась и у нее была высокая и, как было написано на сайте изготовителя, «устрашающая своим превосходством спинка. Ваш враг никогда не сможет запустить в вас этим предметом мебели».

— Так, — вздохнул Хан, устраивая книжку на коленях, — «Конвенция о пытках», — Хан взвесил томик в руках.

Он заглянул на последнюю страницу — тысяча девяносто три страницы, —приметив, что в нем есть картинки и демонстрационный диск,

Хан вытащил телефон из кармана — «Дорогая, сегодня я задержусь на работе. Поцелуй от меня детей» — и углубился в чтение.

***

— Статистика говорит нам, что в восьмидесяти шести процентах случаев под пытками человек начинает говорить то, что мы жаждем от него услышать, — на фоне беззвучного отрезания пальцев бензопилой вещал приятный женский голос. Жертва в традиционном смокинге раскрывала рот в крике, дергалась, отчего пила сбивалась и проезжалась по рукам выше, оставляя сочащиеся кровью разрезы. Белоснежный халат Злодея, чье лицо оставалось в тени, окрасился красным. Как-то на одной из выставок Хан видел такую картину: алые пятна на белом фоне. Художник пророчески назвал ее «Прошлое». Хан нахмурился, останавливая видео и наклоняясь к экрану. Он задался вопросом: постановка или реальность? Запись была не очень хорошего качества: плохо выстравленное освещение, трясущиеся руки оператора, зернистая пленка. Впрочем, это могли быть спецэффекты. Хан вздохнул и включил запись дальше.

— Десять лет назад профессор Каттиво, — внизу экрана, пока агенту медленно отрезали ногу, пробежала строка: «*cattivo — в переводе с итальянского «плохой, дурной»…», — призвал пытать в свое удовольствие, а информацию добывать самостоятельно. Это произвело фурор в мире Зла. — Камера приблизилась, показывая крупным планом все еще работающую окровавленную бензопилу, ошметки мяса с кусочками жира полетели в экран. Камера дрогнула, уткнулась в пол, снимая потоки рвоты. Паста болоньезе, подумал Хан. Он покачал головой: все-таки настоящая запись. Остановив видео, переключившись на камеру наблюдения: Агент не спал. Или все-таки хорошая съемка, отстраненно размышлял Хан, разглядывая привязанного к рабочему столу очередного человека в белоснежной рубашке с бабочкой. Наверное, агентов, размышлял Хан, делают под копирку: один похож на другого, а если и не похож, то имя все равно одно и то же. Зажав под мышкой Конвенцию, он направился на нижний этаж.

***

— Бессонница? — вежливо поинтересовался Хан, с мерзким режущим скрипом подтаскивая табуретку к столу. Внимательно наблюдая за ним, Агент ничего не ответил, но Хан все равно понимающе ему кивнул. Он открыл первую страницу Конвенции. «Злодей имеет право быть злодеем, — сбивчивым шепотом прочитал он. — Имеет право хотеть уничтожить мир, ненавидеть все окружающее, включая исчезающие крышки с тюбиков зубной пасты. Имеет право претендовать на мировое господство, объединяться с другими злодеями, предавать и в рабочее время строить козни конкурентам». Выхватывая основные слова, Хан пролистнул пару страниц: «Злодей обязан быть злым». Наконец Хан дошел до основного раздела.

— Забавно, — хмыкнул он. — Необходимо получить у персонала согласие на присутствие во время проведения пыток. Стены комнаты для допросов должны быть звуконепроницаемыми. Психологическая обстановка в коллективе должна быть здоровой. — Хан озадаченно перечитал еще раз строки и оглядел открытую площадку бункера, где всегда проводились пытки, презентации новых проектов, испытания небольших ракет, рождественские балы и ночи наблюдения за звездами. Отличная акустика, прекрасное эхо. Они задумывались о собственном театре.

— Я ничего не скажу, — внезапно выдал Агент.

— Не читал профессора Каттиво? — пожал плечами Хан. — Пытки неэффективны. Я разрежу тебя пополам лазером, и ты умрешь.

Как только техники починят прибор, мрачно добавил он про себя. Хан вернулся к форзацу: Конвенция вступала в силу через месяц. Он бы успел и попытать по старинке, и даже не пошатнуть здоровую обстановку в коллективе: лазер аккуратно поджарит края разреза, крови не будет. Хан задумался, скрывал ли кто-нибудь из рабочих гемофобию? Он вспомнил стопку заявлений на перевод: кто-то, как оказалось, всегда мечтал работать лаборантом в техническом отделе, но был приписан к шифровальной группе; кто-то решил, что был неправ, пойдя в подмастерья злодея, и теперь очень просился в ботанический отдел, поближе к растениям; у кого-то и вовсе обнаружилась аллергия на химикаты. Хан вздохнул про себя. Черт, выругался он, вспомнив про барбекю с соседями в эти выходные, из-за лазера будет же пахнуть жареным мясом.

— Кофе, кстати, будешь? — спросил он.

Агент настороженно прищурился:

— Сыворотка правды?

— Арабика.

***

— Чтобы ваш разговор с жертвой был как можно длиннее, вы должны начинать с малого, — продолжал вещать приятный женский голос.

Этой ночью Агент проснулся от чувства, что на него кто-то смотрит. Кошка, подумал Агент. «Бессонница?» — вежливо поинтересовался Злодей.

На экране — и качество было получше — в полной темноте над агентом во фраке качалась одинокая лампочка. Красиво, решил Хан.

— Попробуйте запугивание. Психологи доказали, что процесс морального уничтожения противника может быть намного приятней, чем традиционные пытки. — Изображение на экране разделилось на две половины. В правой, судя по таймеру, через час с лишним у агента повысилось давление, участилось сердцебиение, риск инфаркта вырос до восьмидесяти двух процентов. Злодей, слегка покачиваясь в такт неслышной музыке — первые тридцать минут разговора ушло на вдумчивый выбор пластинки, — занимался пересадкой цветов. В левой агент, истекавший кровью, уже лишился ногтей, уха и сознания. Над ним озадаченно зависло ставшее неэффективным клеймо. И шкала здоровья мигала начинавшимся стрессом Злодея. — К примеру, можно посягнуть на мужскую гордость. — Изображение сменилось. На этот раз агент был обнажен. Из тьмы вылетела толстая веревка с большим узлом и ударила прямо по яйцам и мягкому члену. Хан откашлялся, нервно облизнув губы, и отвел глаза от экрана, ощущая странное неудобство.

— Кофе? — зевнул Агент. — Две ложечки сахара, пожалуйста.

«Дорогой, я пришлю тебе курьера с ужином и завтраком», — завибрировало сообщение в телефоне.

***

На следующую ночь Агента разбудили вопли. Жуя пончик, Хан задумчиво смотрел видео на планшете: шла демонстрация неудачных пыток, а вопила охрана, отчаянно пытавшаяся собрать назад в жертву исходящие паром кишки, потому что допрос еще не был окончен.

— Хочешь? — Хан не глядя протянул ему коробку с последним пончиком.

***

Техники обещали: завтра лазер будет работать. Хан задумчиво постучал пальцами по добытому досье на Агента. Все по Конвенции: никаких пыток, всю информацию принес младший помощник Уайт, чья жена ожидала второго ребенка. Старался для премии. Зажав под мышкой увесистый томик с газетой «Настоящий шпион» — кроссворд стал последним желанием Агента, — Хан направился вниз, на площадку, куда уже перенесли кофемашину. У него оставалось полчаса видео и сто три страницы новых положений и правил. А на завтра в планах значились инвентаризация, ограбление банка, и нужно было, в конце-то концов, попросить прислать им честного бухгалтера — зарплатный день маячил не за горами... Он может и не успеть к пяти часам вечера. А вечером нужно поехать домой — дети соскучились. Убить Агента можно в четверг, твердо решил Хан, главное — выбрать удачное время. Не перед обедом. Не после. Хан задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Чашечку кофе, Джеймс? — поинтересовался он.


End file.
